Confusing Explanations
by Shadows Of The Storm
Summary: The exile is forced to explain to an inquisitive bounty hunter about her reluctance to go to Onderon and the strange necklace she absolutely refuses to discuss and yet never takes off.


**A/N: Well here you go, another story featuring Tyla. I hope you guys all enjoy it. This was actually made to explain something from my other story Memories of Shadow, but it can be a stand alone. Please review and tell me how to improve!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

"I thought she was the hero." Disciple finished, and I groaned in frustration. Ever since I had let him become part of my ever-growing crew, Atton had not stopped needling the poor kid. I saw Disciple walk back to the medlab and took a calming breathe. Working my way to the cockpit, I waved at Mira as I passed her.

"Hey Ty, did you hear Atton and Disciple going at it?" she asked, and I glared at her.

"Unfortunately yes. I swear I am going to have to beat some sense into Atton." I growled, and Mira laughed.

"Atton is just a bit overprotective of you." Mira stated, and I gave her the "no-duh" look.

"I think I figured that out on my own. I've told him off I don't know how many times but he doesn't seem to get it." I said in frustration, and without thinking my hand went up to fiddle with the charm on my necklace.

"Well that's a new one." Mira noted, and I looked at her strangely.

"That's not new. I tell Atton off almost everyday." I replied, and she stifled a laugh.

"I'm not talking about that. I meant you playing with your necklace. In fact, I didn't even know you had a necklace." Mira explained, and I mentally panicked. _Well, this isn't good. Come on Ty, think of an excuse! You used to do it all the time for Revan!_

"How do you know it's not just because I'm nervous?" I wanted to smack myself upside the head the second the words spilled out of my mouth. _Oh good going Ty. That was an absolutely _brilliant _thing to say!_

"You, nervous about talking to Atton? That I would like to see." Mira laughed, and I glared at her once again. She stopped pretty quickly though and continued on. "You're not nervous though. You mess with the hilt of your saber when you're nervous." Mira explained. _Dang, when did I become so predictable?_

"Still, that doesn't answer my question of where you got the necklace from. Care to explain?" she asked, and I stubbornly shook my head.

"I might tell you later. I need to call a crew meeting anyway." I said, quickly changing the subject. Mira eyed me suspiciously and I turned away from, moving my hand from my necklace to my lightsaber. I think Mira laughed behind me, but I was already walking away from her.

(Some Time Later)

"Alright, so why did you call us all together O fearless leader?" Atton asked with a smirk, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we need to decide where to go next. T3, can you please show us the list of the Masters again?" I asked, although I was fully aware of what Masters where remaining. T3 let out a series of 'beeps' and then the holos of the remaining Masters we had yet to find showed up.

"So we have Master Kavar on Onderon," I barely managed to not flinch at the words, "or Master Vash on Korriban." Atton read off.

"To Korriban!" I called out, and the entire crew looked at me strangely. Mira raised her eyebrows at me strangely, and then recognition seemed to pass over her features until her face finally settled into a smirk.

"And here I thought Jedi were above, or at least not allowed, such things." Mira stated, and my eyes widened at her. How did the girl manage to figure things out so quickly?

"Why would you want to go to a dead Sith planet like Korriban instead of a world like Onderon?" Visas asked quietly, and I barely managed not to snap at her.

"You do realize that when you walk on Korriban's surface, you will walk it without me." Kreia added, and I turned away from her.

"Come on guys, how bad could it be?" I said, trying to convince myself as well as my crew. _Well, anything is better than Onderon right now. _

"I say we go to Onderon." Atton said, and I glowered at him. He had turned on me too! Soon the other members of the crew had agreed with him, and even HK had agreed on the sole reason that there wouldn't be anything to kill on a dead planet.

"Fine fine, we'll go to Onderon. But you all owe me after this!" I exclaimed before stomping of to my room.

(Days Later)

I tossed and turned in my bed, begging for sleep to come and take me, but it wasn't cooperating with me. Finally giving up on the pointless endeavor, I pushed myself off of the bed and started walking aimlessly through the Hawk. Finally settling onto one of the uncomfortable chairs in the main hold, I took a look at the necklace that I was still wearing. It was a simple silver ball with black gems inserted to create a random but beautiful pattern. At the bottom hung another longer black stone that was tipped in silver. Being very careful, I opened the small charm and looked at the small inscription that was written there.

_Misti shi nomi qui tisiti_

I dropped my head into my hands groaned loudly.

"Why me? Why does this always happen to me?" I complained, and then looked up at the fast approaching Onderon.

"Well, you said you would explain later. I'm waiting." I jumped at the voice and turned to face Mira.

"Shouldn't you be asleep like any other sane person would be?" I complained, quickly shutting the necklace and shoving it back under my shirt.

"You're up aren't you?" Mira asked, tapping her foot on the ground like a mother scolding a child. I turned and smiled at her cheekily.

"True, but I'm completely insane so that isn't a valid point." I joked, and Mira laughed. She walked around the row of chairs and settled down on one beside me.

"So, something you want to tell me?" she asked, and I cursed under my breath. Couldn't she just give it up already?

"If you just tell me, I'll quite bothering you." Mira said, almost like she read my mind.

"I thought you figured it out those days earlier." I said, trying to buy time. I really didn't want to do this right now, not when I was still bracing myself for what I was about to have to face. Mira turned to look at me, and it _almost_looked sympathetic.

"Ty, I'm not going to eat you. I just want to know what's going on with you. You've barely eaten anything or slept these past few days. All of the crew is worrying about you, and I'm almost positive that it has something to do with Onderon." Mira said, and I looked at her with shock. _Wow, I really thought that hadn't noticed anything! Well, I guess there isn't any harm in telling her._

"This whole mess started at the source of all trouble. Revan, Malak, and me attempting to pull a prank on Bastila with "attempting" being the operative word..."

**A/N: Well there you go. If you want the rest of that story, go read A Sticky Situation. Just click on my name and go to the bottom of my profile! Thanks whoever you are for actually taking the time to read this story! I thank you by name if you leave a review and tell me how to improve or whatever you want to say! Critique appreciated, flames used to burn Vrook alive!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Shadows of the Storm**


End file.
